Juste une illusion
by ItsMathilde
Summary: Bella est une jeune fille de 17 ans qui attire les ennuis comme un amant. Le jour où elle décide de retourner chez son père pour y vivre pendant quelques temps, elle découvre l'existence des vampires et tombe amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Cette nuit est celle qui a fait basculer toute ma vie. Mes préjugés se sont confirmés. Depuis quelques mois, je sentais une présence près de moi, qui me surveillait. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment prise au sérieux. Mais cette nuit, il était là. Je le voyais enfin. La façon dont je l'avais imaginé n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. Une réalité presque irréelle.

Je mourais d'envie de lui parler, de me présenter, de le harceler de questions. Mais je ne parvins à rien de tout cela. Je continuais de le fixer, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Il était grand, entre un mètre soixante-quinze et un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il arborait une parfaite silhouette musclée. Ses magnifiques cheveux d'un brun cuivré étaient complètement désordonnés, partant dans tous les sens. Ses yeux, d'un ocre étrange –un mélange de caramel et de doré- étaient fascinant. De plus, ils brillaient à cause de la lumière provoquée par ma lampe de chevet ce qui les rendaient encore plus extraordinaire. Je dus me frotter plusieurs fois les yeux pour me prouver que je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

Sans rien dire, il commença à s'approcher de moi. Plus il avançait, plus ma lampe de chevet l'éclairé. Lorsque qu'il fut assez près de moi pour que je puisse distinguer clairement son visage, ses yeux devinrent d'un noir terrifiant et ses traits se crispèrent. Il commença à reculer puis, d'un mouvement brusque, ouvrit la fenêtre qui se trouvée derrière lui et sauta tout en la refermant.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

**Chapitre 1**

_Point De Vue Bella._

Cette nuit-là, je ne m'étais pas rendormie. Pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je savais qu'_il _reviendrait et je voulais qu'_il_ revienne. Mais quand ? En attendant, il fallait que je me prépare pour aller au lycée. Mon tout premier jour en première à Forks, une petite ville de moins de trois mille habitants. Mon père, Charlie Swan, était le chef de la police municipale. Jusqu'à mes douze ans, je venais passer quelques semaines chez mon père. Mais sa faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venue. Ma mère a décidé de déménager en Floride avec son mari, Phil. J'ai donc décidée de passer un moment avec Charlie.

Arrivé devant le lycée, tout le monde me regardaient. J'étais la petite nouvelle. En sortant de ma voiture, une vieille Chevrolet rouge délavée que mon père m'avait offert en tant que cadeau de bienvenue, je pris soin de dissimuler mon visage sous ma capuche. Une fois que j'eus traversée le parking, je me dirigeai vers la cantine histoire de repérer les lieux. Une fois les lieux repérés, je partis en direction de mon premier cours. La matinée se passa très bien. J'avais rencontré Angela Weber, une jeune fille de ma classe très gentille qui ne me posé pas trop de question, ce que j'appréciais énormément. Je fis aussi la connaissance de Jessica, Mike et Eric. Tous très sympathique !

Nous partions donc tous ensemble à la cantine. Je me tenais à une table avec mes nouveaux amis et Jessica pris la parole.

**« - Bella, regarde comment Edward Cullen te mate ! me fit-elle remarquée.**

**- Qui est Edward Cullen ? demande-je**

**- Qui est Edward Cullen ? C'est juste le plus beau garçon de tout le lycée ! répliqua Jessica**

**- Edward Cullen est le garçon aux cheveux brun cuivré là-bas au fond. dit Angela en me le montrant du doigt. »**

Je voulu me retourner pour voir qui Angela montrais du doigt et c'est là que je _l_'ai vu. Ses yeux me fixait, comme terrorisé, toujours aussi noir. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un moment puis je remarquai que toute sa table me fixait. Je les regardais les uns après les autres comme si je ne les reverrais jamais. J'entendais Mike me demandait si j'allais bien mais je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, je pris mon sac et sortis en courant de la cantine. Je traversai la cour et partis en direction du parking. Je montai dans ma voiture et mis la musique à fond, question d'essayer de penser à autre chose mais c'était peine perdu.

_ Il_ était là. Je _l_'avait vu de mes propres yeux, au milieu de tous ces élèves. _Il_ était exactement comme l'autre soir à part ses yeux qui étaient légèrement moins noir. Je n'avais pas peur de _lui_ ou en tout cas c'est ce que je m'efforçais de me prouver. _Il_ savait que je l'avais vu l'autre soir, _il_ savait que je savais et que je n'allais pas tarder à comprendre. Il fallait que j'en sache plus sur _Edward Cullen._

Quelqu'un frappa à ma portière ce qui me fit sursauter. Jessica, c'était rien que Jessica.

**« - Ouvre-moi ! me cria-t-elle. J'ai froid ! »**

Je lui ouvris la portière et elle monta côté passager.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? se risqua-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.**

**- Je ne me sentais pas très bien**

**- Pas très bien ? Tu aurais vu dans quel état était Edward Cullen, lui ne se sentais pas très bien !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui l'avait ? demande ai-je curieuse de sa réponse.**

**- D'un seul coup, après que tu sois parti, il a tapé sur la table comme une brute et il a criait sur sa sœur ! Puis il est partis de la cantine juste derrière toi.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Il a parlait tellement vite que je ne suis pas** **sûre qu'elle est compris. »**

Il me suivait ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais pas vu. Jessica a pourtant dit qu'il était partis juste après moi. Je ne comprend pas…

**« - Youhou, Bella ! BELLA ! cria-t-elle**

**- Quoi ? Oh, excuse-moi Jessica, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.**

**- J'ai vu ça ! Tu viens, on va être en retard en cours.**

**- Euh, je … je ne viens pas en cours, je ne me sens … euh … vraiment pas bien… mentis-je**

**- Tu ne sais pas mentir Bella.**

**- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas, moi, mentir ? Tu délires Jessica.**

**- Tu ne me l'as f ais pas à moi. Mais comme je suis ton amie je ne dirais rien à personne. Allez, bon courage Bella !**

**- Euh … merci Jessica ! »**

Jessica sorti de la voiture en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je décidai donc de rentrer chez Charlie. Arrivée à la maison, je pris une bonne douche et mis un vieux jogging, un gros pull et des bottes pour partir faire un tour dans la forêt en face de la maison de Charlie. Quand j'étais petite, j'y allais souvent avec mon père pour me balader.

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt, m'égarant de plus en plus du sentier jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix. Je me retournai et me trouva face à un homme de taille moyenne, des cheveux blond attachés en queue de cheval, torse nu et pied nu. Il avait des yeux rouge vif et un sourire qui me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

**« - Bonjour Bella. me salua-t-il**

**- Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissais vous mon prénom ?**

**- Pas très poli comme façon de saluer la personne qui mettra fin à ta vie.**

A cette phrase je m'arrêtai de respirer. 'Mettre fin à ma vie…' Il fallait que je reste debout. Mes jambes étaient prêtes à lâcher et à me laisser m'écrouler au sol. Alors comme ça, j'allais mourir.

**- Tu aurais vu ta tête Bella ! Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, non, il faut que je te laisse le choix…**

**- Comment ça ? Vous allez me laisser en vie.**

**- Bien sûre ! Si tu acceptes ma proposition… Sinon, couic !**

**- Que voulez-vous ?**

Il se mit à rire. Je voulais lui montrait que je n'avais pas peur de lui, que je n'avais pas peur de la mort. Il fallait que je sois forte. Je ferais tous ce qu'il me demandera pour essayer de rester en vie !

**- Je répète ma question, que voulez-vous ? répète ai-je sur un ton froid.**

**- Je te veux à toi ! Est-ce que tu sais de quelle espèce je suis ?**

**- Vous êtes un humain, comme moi. Un horrible humain !**

**- Non Bella, je ne suis pas un** **humain. Je suis de la même race que cette personne qui te surveilles, tu sais, Edward !**

Edward n'était donc pas un humain ! J'en étais sûr ! Un humain ne serais pas sortis indemne en ayant sauté du premier étage. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

**- Laisse la tranquille James !**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'_il_ arriva. Je n'avais encore jamais vu des yeux aussi noirs, son visage était déformé par la rage et il montrait les dents. Il se positionna entre moi et ce certain James. Il était presque à croupi, comme pour se défendre, comme pour _me_ défendre. Des grognements sortaient de sa gorge, des grognements terrifiant. J'aurais _pu_ avoir peur, j'aurais _dû _avoir peur, mais je me sentais en sécurité.

**- Oh, bonjour Edward ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Ne commence pas James ! Laisse la tranquille et ne t'approche plus d'elle sinon…**

**- Sinon quoi, hein ? Tu vas me démembrer lentement, petit à petit, pour que je souffre et que je hurle de douleur et ensuite me bruler et, tout ça, devant Bella ?**

D'accord, maintenant j'étais terrifié. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Edward me jeta un regard inquiet. Je pu voir mon expression dans ses yeux : j'étais pire que terrifié. James rigolait, apparemment fier de lui. Je commençais à trembler puis mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'écroulai au sol.

**- Oh, à ce que je vois, Bella est une âme sensible ! se moqua James**

Edward se mis à grogner encore plus fort et pliait de plus en plus les jambes, comme un chat près à sauter sur une souris. C'est à ce moment-là que je criai. Non, pardon, je hurlai ! Tous les deux se retournèrent vers moi. Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Edward et l'amusement sur le visage de James.

**- Quelle belle voix, reprit James, mais je suis sûre que si je la transformais elle aurait une voix encore plus magnifique.**

**- JAMAIS ! grogna Edward. Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux !**

**- Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra.**

D'un seul coup, 4 personnes sortirent de derrière la haie. 2 filles et 2 garçons. Je me souvenais d'eux, c'était ceux qui avaient mangés avec Edward à la cantine à midi. Tous aussi pales qu'Edward mais eux avaient les yeux d'un ocre étrange, comme la première fois où j'avais vu Edward. Tout à coup, je fus prise d'un sommeil étrange. Cette sensation n'avait rien de naturelle. Je luttais contre le sommeil. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent plusieurs fois de suite, puis la sensation disparu. Un des deux garçons me regardait étrangement puis, la sensation revint. Ça commençait à m'énerver. Je ne voulais pas dormir, je n'étais pas fatiguée !

**- Je ne veux pas dormir ! hurlais-je. Je ne suis pas fatiguée !**

**- La petite à mauvais caractère ! dit le second garçon.**

**- Elle ferait un nouveau-né avec du punch ! fit remarquer James. Ça me plait ! »**

Edward sauta d'un seul coup sur James avec une rapidité impressionnante. Mon cœur eut un loupé, puis la sensation de fatigue s'amplifia de plus en plus jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Je lâchai prise et m'endormis, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve…

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit. Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ? Non, sinon mes chaussures ne serait pas pleine de boue. Donc je n'avais pas rêvé… Il fallait que je fasse l'effort de me souvenir de chaque détail. Je suis partie du lycée puis je me suis baladée en forêt. Ça me revient ! J'ai rencontré un « homme » du nom de James. Il voulait me tuer si je n'acceptais pas sa proposition. Puis, Edward est arrivé pour me protéger. Ils n'étaient pas humains, maintenant, j'en étais sûre. Puis il y a eu ses 4 personnes dont celui qui a fait que je me suis endormie. C'était… terrifiant la façon dont il me regardait.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil : dix-sept heure vingt-six. Il me restait deux heures et demie avant que Charlie revienne. Je serais bien retournée dans la forêt mais je pense que j'ai eu ma dose de peur pour aujourd'hui. Je n'étais plus fatiguée donc il m'était impossible de me rendormir. Je descendis donc pour gouter : mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je sortis le sirop d'érable et me fit des pains cakes. Je commençai à manger lorsque que je me coupai avec le couteau : il n'y avait que moi pour faire ça. Je partis dans ma salle de bain pour prendre du désinfectant et un pansement lorsque que je vis un mot accroché sur mon miroir avec écrit mon prénom dessus. Je l'attrapai et le lu :

_Bella,_

_J'espère que tu t'es remise de tes émotions._

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire ma proposition alors je te propose un rendez-vous._

_Que dirais-tu de demain matin à 10h30 sur le parking de ton lycée ?_

_Il y aura des témoins comme ça tu pourras être sûre que je ne te ferais aucun mal._

_Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce mot, ton père en fera les frais._

_Bonne fin de journée et à demain,_

_James._

« Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce mot, ton père en fera les frais … » Charlie… Il n'y est pour rien lui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en prendrait à lui ? Il savait que je ne pourrais pas renoncer et il savait que cette fois les Cullen ne pourrais pas me défendre. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains maintenant. Il fallait que je me prépare car demain je ferais tous ce qu'il m'a demandés de faire pour sauver mon père. Même s'il fallait que je meure… Je redescendis gouter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il fallait que je sois forte. Ensuite je remontai dans ma chambre pour appeler Angela pour qu'elle me donne les devoirs et que je puisse rattraper les cours. Jessica avait était super et avais dit à tous mes professeurs que j'avais fait une allergie à midi à la cantine et qu'il fallait mieux que je me repose. Angela me précisa qu'elle n'y croyait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir de toute façon. C'est ce que j'aime par-dessus tout chez elle. Une fois ma conversation téléphonique terminé, je me mis à faire mes devoirs jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon père rentrer.

**« - Bella, je suis rentré.**

**- J'arrive Ch… papa !**

**- Dépêche-toi on a de la visite ! »**

Je descendis les escaliers. Remarquant que personne n'était dedans, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et sortis. Devant moi se trouvé un homme en fauteuil roulant que j'avais déjà vu, j'en étais sûre, et un jeune homme très charmant, grand, musclé, bronzé, avec de long cheveux noir attaché en queue de cheval.

**« - Alors, tu te souviens de Billy Black et de son fils, Jacob ?**

**- Ouiiii ! Ça me revient ! Vous avez changé ! Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ?**

**- Super et toi ? Toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé ! me dit Jacob**

**- C'est vrai, tu es devenue une ravissante jeune fille. ajouta son père**

**- Je vais très bien. Merci du compliment… répondis-je en rougissant.**

**- Pas la peine de rougir chérie. Alors, ce soir y'a un match donc Billy et Jacob restent à la maison. Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Charlie**

**- Absolument pas ! »**

Je passai toute ma soirée avec Jacob. On se racontait nos souvenirs d'enfance, ce que l'on est devenu, nos histoires d'amours (plus lui que moi) et cela toute la soirée ! Quand ils partirent, je partis me couché, sachant que demain serait une très très longue journée ou alors à l'inverse, juste une très courte matinée…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Bonjour,

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais absolument pas le temps de terminer un chapitre en semaine. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire le plus possible en semaine et de publié, pour cette histoire, un chapitre pendant le week-end. Pour "Just a monster", j'écris plusieurs chapitres durant le week-end seulement. J'espère que celà vous conviens. Je vous remercis encore pour vos reviews et vos commentaires qui m'aident et m'encouragent !

A la semaine prochaine, ItsMathilde

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Je me réveillai en sursaut après un mauvais rêve. J'étais sur le parking du lycée quand James arriva. On était seul, tous les deux, sans témoins. Puis il s'approcha de moi et me susurra un « viens avec moi » à l'oreille. Je ne compris pas ma réaction et le suivi. Il m'emmena dans la forêt qui longea le lycée. Là, sur un arbre, était accroché mon père la bouche scotché et le corps attaché. Prise de panique, je m'approchai de mon père pour lui enlever toutes ses cordes mais avant de l'atteindre je fus projeter contre un arbre. J'entendis un craquement dans mon dos et une douleur atroce suivis. En relevant ma tête je vis mon père, mort, et Edward à côté de lui. Je voulus hurlai mais James et Edward se jetèrent sur moi, les yeux d'un rouge vif, tous en montrant leurs dents. Bien sûr tout cela n'était qu'un rêve mais je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier que mon père était toujours dans son lit avant de partir déjeuner à la cuisine. Dans l'escalier, je faillis tomber trois fois. Stupide maladresse !

Après avoir déjeuné et mettre doucher, je m'habillai et préparai mes affaires de cours. Au moment de monter dans la voiture, une vague de panique s'installa en moi. Je ne savais même pas si je rentrerais vivante chez moi. En arrivant sur le parking du lycée, il était 7h45. Les cours ne commençaient qu'à 8h et la pause se faisait à 10h30. James avait surement tous calculé. Je fus soulagée en me rendant compte que le parking était toujours bondé de monde pendant la pause. Il fallait juste qu'aucun des Cullen ne se trouve par là au moment où je sortir du lycée pour rejoindre le parking car James avait était clair, si je parlais à n'importe qui du mot qu'il m'avait fait passer, mon père mourrait à ma place. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un frisson.

Je vis Edward arrivait dans sa Volvo en compagnie de deux autres personnes tandis que deux autres arrivait dans une énorme jeep. Mon cœur eut un loupé quand _ses _yeux rencontrèrent les miens. J'eus l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Je lui fis un léger sourire qu'il ne me rendit pas ce qui m'étonna. Je remarquai que tous les autres me regarder bizarrement. Mon problème était résolu, ils ne chercheraient pas à savoir où je suis pendant la pause. La sonnerie retentit, je me dirigeai donc en cours de Mathématiques. Arrivée dans la salle, je m'assis à côté de Jessica sans oublier de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait hier pour moi.

L'heure passa à une vitesse ahurissante ! Je me dirigeai déjà vers ma deuxième heure de cours quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

**-Hey Bella !**

**-Euh, salut.**

**-Excuse-moi je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et je suis la sœur d'Edward**, se présenta-t-elle

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je m'arrêtai de respirer un moment est sentis que mes yeux changèrent d'expression.

**-Tu as l'air terrorisé, je te fais peur ?**

**-Euh.. n..non non ab..ab..absolument pas,** bégayais-je.

Il faut que je prenne sur moi et que j'arrête de bégayer !

**-D'accord. Tu veux venir manger quelque chose avec moi à la cafétéria pendant la pause ?**

**-Pendant la pause ? Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas.**

**Beh voilà, c'était pas compliqué !**

**-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**

**-Euh… Parce que... Je dois rejoindre des amis pendant la pause.**

**-Ah, tant pis alors, une prochaine fois.**

**-Pas de soucis.**

**-Bonne journée !**

**-Toi aussi.**

J'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas vérifié que je sois bien avec mes amis. C'est quand même étrange qu'elle vienne me demander AUJOURD'HUI de venir manger avec elle alors qu'elle avait tous les autres jours de la semaine pour m'inviter à manger. C'est comme si elle avait … devinée ? Et si Edward était vraiment un complice de James ? Et si mon père et moi allions réellement mourir ? Et si Alice m'avait demandé de manger avec elle seulement parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer et qu'elle voulait me l'éviter. En tous cas elle n'a pas été très convaincante ! Mince, j'avais oublié que j'avais cours ! Je me mis à courir dans la direction de mon cours de Français. J'adore le Français, je trouve que c'est une langue magnifique. Un peu compliquée mais magnifique (Haha :P). Quand j'arrivai enfin devant ma salle de cours, surprise ! Ils étaient déjà tous rentrés. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur en prenant quand même la peine frapper, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me faire coller. J'étais un très bonne élève et ça aurait fait tâche sur mon bulletin.

**-Mlle Swan, vous êtes en retard,** me signala le professeur.

**-Je sais, et j'en suis désolé.**

**-Bien, allez-vous assoir.**

Je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui signale mon accord. Comme si je ne m'étais pas ridiculiser pour la journée, au moment de traverser l'allé centrale, je m'emmêlai les pieds et tombai par terre. J'aurais pu faire croire que j'avais trébuché sur un sac mais aucun sac n'était au milieu de l'allée. On dira que dieu est avec moi aujourd'hui !

**-Ça va ?** me demanda une voix que j'aurais reconnue parmi tant d'autre.

**-Oui,** répondis-je froidement.

Je n'avais besoin de l'aide de personne ! Je savais me débrouiller toute seule. Au bout d'un moment on s'habitue à tomber par terre. Je n'ai même plus mal. Edward me regardait avec compassion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas besoin que les gens me comprennent ou essaye de me comprendre. DRIIIIIIIIIING. Oh non, déjà. Je sortis de la salle lentement et bizarrement, Edward m'attendais adossé contre ma porte. Je passai à côté de lui sans même le regardais. D'après mes théories, c'est lui qui veut me tuer, moi et mon père, et il a fait appel à un ami à lui pour l'aider. J'entendis des pas me suivre. Arrivé au bout du couloir je me tournai pour voir qui me suivait même si j'avais déjà ma petite idée.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cullen ?** lui demandais-je.

**-Rien, pourquoi ?**

**-Ce matin tu arrives et ne me regarde même pas, maintenant tu me suis partout, tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour et puis il y a hier aussi !**

**-Excuse-moi. Bonjour. Et pour tout le reste je n'ai aucune explication à te donner.**

Sois intelligente et fais celle qui ne sait rien.

-**Si, je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce certain James hier** !

**-Je ne connais pas de James, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, vraiment,** mentait-il

**-Vraiment, donc tu ne voudras rien me dire !**

**-Tu as du rêver Bella.**

**-Non ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !** dis-je en partant hors du lycée.

Je fus heureuse lorsque je me retournai. Il n'y avait ni Edward, ni Alice, ni les autres Cullen. Comme je l'espérais, le parking étais bondé de monde. Je m'approchai de ma vieille voiture et attendis. Au bout de 5minutes, il n'était toujours pas là. Alors je décidai de faire le tour du parking. J'étais devant la voiture de Mike quand je le vis. Il était en train de parler à Jessica et Angela. Contrairement à la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il portais des chaussures, un tee-shirt et une veste en cuir sans oublier un jean levis qui lui allais très bien. Je vis le doigt de Jessica se pointer dans ma direction. Nos regards se croisèrent et il me fis un grand sourire. Je m'approchai lentement de lui.

**-Bonjour, Bella,** me salua-t-il.

**-Bonjour James,** lui répondis-je froidement, **et si on en finissait ? Vous nous excusez quelques minutes ?** demandais-je à mes nouveaux amis.

**-Bien sûr,** répondit Angela.

**-Merci,** répondit James à ma place.

Il me prit gentiment par le bras et m'emmena devant ma voiture. Oufff, heureusement pas de forêt ! Il me plaqua contre la portière passager et me regardait dans les yeux

-**Tu veux savoir qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui,** soufflais-je.

**-Tu es sûre de ne pas le regretter ?**

**-Oui,** répondis-je décidée.

-**Je suis… un vampire**, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Effrayée, terrifiée, pétrifiée… Tous les adjectifs de frayeur d'accordés parfaitement avec la situation. Pourquoi lui ai-je demandé ? Je ne voulais pas savoir. C'est comme si une partir de moi avait était forcé à répondre, comme inconsciente de la situation. Comme si m'a réaction l'avait laissé indifférent, il continua.

**-Et tu sais ce que je veux ?**

Cette partis inconsciente se réveilla en moins comme quelques instants auparavant quand j'eus croisé ses yeux.

**-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée…** murmurais-je

Je suis sûr que je loin on aurait dit un couple d'ado en train de s'embrasse. Rien qu'à cette idée, je lâchai un frisson.

**-Je veux que tu deviennes l'une des notres, Isabella…**

L'évocation de mon prénom me fit revenir à la réalité et j'en eus presque oublié ses dernières paroles. Je remarquai alors que nos visages étaient près, trop près, et que sa peau était glacée. Je remarquai aussi que de nombreuses personnes nous regarder d'un œil curieux et intrigué.

**-Et si tu refuses, tu mourras avec ton père et ta mère.**

**-Maman…** dis-je à bout de souffle.

**-Oui c'est ça, tu as saisit l'idée !**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit son entré, entouré de ses frères et sœurs. Quand j'eus lu l'inquiétude et la colère dans leurs yeux, je sus qu'ils savaient tous !


End file.
